1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to kitchen gadgets.
2. Prior Art
A baked potato is typically opened by holding it with one hand, cutting its top with a conventional knife held in another hand, putting down the knife, and spreading the cut apart by hand. Several steps are required in the process. If the potato is still wrapped in aluminum foil and the knife is not sharp enough, the foil is sometimes pushed into the potato by the knife. Further, holding and spreading an oven-hot potato by hand may be painful.